Neko Puff
by Black and Purple Vampire Girl
Summary: A new girl has come to live in Japan with the girls. And she's a neko! Now she's part of the puffs and even has her own Ruff counterpart! But will she ever find out why she was born like this. It's up to the girls to solve the mystery of her birth.
1. Chapter 1

Me: My first Neko story and my second Powerpuff Girl Z story!

Blaze: You're going to be a Neko?

Me: Yup! It's awesome!

Blaze: (imagining me in skimpy costumes with cat ears) Sounds wonderful. :D

Me and Powerpuffs: …

Rowdyruffs: Are all of you going to be Nekos?

Me: Nope. Just me.

Blaze: :D

The doctor held the child at arm's length. A cat tail swished back and forth and small black cat ears twitched curiously. The newborn girl cried pitifully while her mother watched, horrified, at the doctor's treatment of her child.

"Stop! Don't hurt my daughter! She's not a monster! Just leave her alone! It's not her fault she ended up like this!" the poor mother screamed at the doctor. He glanced at her before returning his attention back to the small girl in his hands.

He calmly replied to the frantic screaming, "This is an extraordinary child, ma'am. If I don't give this...thing to a lab, we may never know what caused these mutations." He turned to walk out of the room, but the woman begged him to release her daughter. He paused, thinking of the consequences of both actions.

Finally he decided to give the tiny child back to her mother if she promised to return every year so he could check up on her and see her progress as she grew. He figured it would be as good research as anything. After all, he was a doctor, and he couldn't just let them dissect the child possibly without finding anything to explain her "mutations".

The tiny girl was named Kimeko and she grew up into a beautiful black-haired, purple-eyed teenager who happened to make friends with three particular super powered teen girls by the names of Miyako, Kauro, and Momoko.

"MOOOOOOM!"

A shout rang out through the silence of the crisp morning in spring. A very angry looking Kimeko stormed down the stairs holding a short black skirt that went down to the middle of her thighs. Her tail lashed angrily behind her and her ears twitched in anticipation of her mother's answer.

"Yes, dear," her mother calmly said, struggling to hide her grin behind her morning newspaper and failing miserably.

"When I woke up this morning, I found this…this… monstrosity in my closet! All my other clothes seem to have mysteriously disappeared! You wouldn't have anything to do with this do you?" Meko's purple eyes flashed and her black tail lashed more viciously than before.

Her mother giggled and stared innocently at her Neko daughter before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about, but that would look absolutely adorable on you. Why don't you wear you purple and black corset top with it? It would make a very nice outfit for the first day of your new school."

Kimeko growled and stormed up stairs returning promptly wearing the skirt and corset top. A huge blush spread across her cheeks as she struggled to hide more of herself under the small black piece of cloth. She already hated the new city. 'This is all Dr. Jameson's fault,' she thought. He had insisted that her mother moved her to a new city to see how she would react around new people. 'Damn him!' she thought miserably. She just knew that he had planned on making her angry. 

Cautiously, Meko stepped out of her purple car and made her way up the building. She had pulled her hood up so nobody could see her ears and put sunglasses of so nobody could see her eyes. She had managed to hide her tail in her jacket but it was a tight fit and her tail was starting to hurt. She hoped that no one would ask her to remove her hood or glasses.

As soon as Kimeko found her classroom, she realized that there were at least twenty teens inside. Three of the kids had strange auras. As soon as she entered the room and sat down she realized that the teacher was nowhere to be seen. 'Thank you, pure luck!' she thought. Forty eyes turned to her and someone snickered at her. She heard someone say something about her glasses and hood she just didn't know who.

The teacher came in and immediately spotted the new student wearing her hood. At once she said,"Miss Hashimoto please take off those sunglasses and that hood." Everyone turned to her expectantly as she slowly took off her sunglasses. Surprisingly no one said anything. Then she noticed someone with pink eyes. She gripped the edge of her hood and pulled. She felt her ears spring up as she removed the jacket. Her tail swished in relief as it was released form it's prison.

"M-miss Ha-Hashimoto! Take off those ears and that tail immediately!" the teacher spluttered. Everyone in the class was giggling now, except her. Patiently she waited for the class to shut up. Once the giggles calmed down she said, "I can't. They're real."

As if to prove her point, one of the class bullies pulled on her tail causing pain to shoot up her spine. She yelped in surprise, turned around, and smacked the boy on the top of his head. She felt a light pat on the top of her head, and, before she could stop it, a purr emitted from her throat. The very same person gently tugged on her ear. It wasn't enough to hurt her; just enough to make sure it's real.

"They're real Mr. Kai! Her ears won't come off!" a girlish voice reported to the teacher. A loud obnoxious voice answered the sweet sounding one, "WHAT! I WANT EARS LIKE THAT! THEY WOULD LOOK WAY CUTER ON _ME_!"

"I beg to differ, Himeko. I think they would look way cuter on Miyako," the pink-eyed girl from earlier said. She pointed to the girl that had patted her head. Pinky had an angry expression on her face. She was clearly not a fan of this Himeko girl.

Kimeko gritted her teeth and stood up abruptly causing every eye to turn to her. She was obviously pissed at the girl that looked like she wanted to buy her ears and tail.

Himeko suddenly turned kind and sweetly asked, "How much would you be willing to sell those for? I have a lot of money I could give you~."

Meko was definitely angry. "I'm not going to sell my body parts to some rich snob," she growled out, " I kind of need those."

As soon as she said that, a thousand questions floated up in the air. Kimeko sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Me: So? What do you think? Oh I just wanted to say that I will be working on a sequel for my first Powerpuff Girls fic.

Blaze: I'm not in this one? D:

Me: Of course you are! (hugs him)

Blaze: :D

Bubbles: r & r


	2. Angry Neko Witch

Me: I kinda like this story!

Blaze: Me too! ;)

Me and the Puffs: …

Boomer: When do we get to show up? :(

Brick: Yeah! It's not fair! We never show up on the first chapter!

Me: You will eventually. Butch!

Butch: Meko doesn't own us-just her OCs.

Questions were swirling around in the air as students and teachers alike shouted at her about ears, tails, government conspiracies, and aliens. Kimeko was starting to get really confused, nauseous, and dizzy. She was about to scream at everyone when someone broke the wall. Yes-the wall was now a carpet.

…

…

…

"The hell..WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Kimeko screamed at the top of her lungs. Someone burst out laughing from outside the should-be wall. Meko, however, didn't think it was very funny. She stomped her way to the new opening on the side of the building and prodded a purple clad boy's chest with her finger.

Between the stabbings-of-the-chest Kimeko said, "What's." poke, "So." poke, " Funny?" poke poke. The boy just kept laughing, although now he was trying to hide it (and failing miserably!). He could've passed as Meko's twin brother.

Miyako, the pink-eyed girl, and a green-eyed girl stared at the boy in shock. Suddenly, three more boys showed up out of nowhere. There was a red one, a blue one, and a green one. Meko blinked in surprise and took a step back. Next thing anyone knew, the purple boy was on the floor and Kimeko was on top punching the living daylights out of him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! IT'S NOT POLITE TO LAUGH AT A GIRL! IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE! I THOUGHT SOMEONE WAS COMING HERE TO BLOW US ALL UP!"

By that time the purple boy was shouting at the red boy, who was doubled over laughing, "Brick! Get this crazy girl off me!" Brick, his face now a lovely violet, continued laughing at his brother who was being beat up by some crazy chick who probably had too much sugar.

Now desperate, purple turned to the green guy, "Butch, please get this chick off me!" Butch shook his in response. As a last attempt, he turned to the other boy, "Boomer!" "Sorry Blaze, you're on your own." Boomer said stifling a laugh.

Suddenly, Meko stopped punching and started to pant. She pushed herself off Blaze, her ears drooping tiredly. She halfheartedly mumbled something about torture before she plopped in a desk. She leaned forward with her hands on her knees. Her feet were spread apart slightly and her ears were still drooping. The overall effect was absolutely adorable. In fact, she noticed that Blaze was blushing slightly.

Miyako walked over and patted Kimeko on the top of her head. Immediately, Meko's ears sprang up and she purred, nudging at Miyako's hand. _Everyone_ was blushing now, except, of course Miyako. She just looked excited to have a half cat, half human purring at her. This caused her to giggle which, in turn, caused Boomer to blush harder.

It was obviously a cute picture. Come on. Just picture it in your head. See. Totally cute.

Obviously, Momoko and Kaoru took this time to sneak out and transform into their Powerpuff forms. They shot the boys away jolting Miyako out of her excitement induced trance. She ran out of the classroom and reappeared as Bubbles.

Now Kimeko was not stupid so she knew immediately that it was Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru. She was also smart enough to bring her spell book with her. She flipped the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"_Levioso!_" The shout rang through the classroom and down the hall. Those at the office will tell stories about a strange word echoing through the country.

The Rowdyruffs were now floating about three feet above the ground. They shouted and cursed at her until they noticed her glaring at them. 'So not cute anymore!' Blaze thought as she muttered another word that he didn't catch. This one apparently canceled out the other one because Blaze found himself on his back on the floor.

The Puffs stared at her in amazement as Meko slipped her book back into a black bag now hanging from her waist. She glanced up and grinned at them. Suddenly, Blaze was behind her with a crazy grin on his face and his arms around her waist. He fumbled with the bag and swiftly pulled the book out. Kimeko was too stunned to do anything about it. She was, however, blushing.

Blaze flipped through the book lazily thinking that she wouldn't be able to remember any other spells. He was so wrong. "_Lyosus Terio_" Meko shouted. Instantly, Blaze froze. Literally. He was blue and had stopped moving.

Lesson learned in all of this: Never take a Neko witches spell book!

Me: About time!

Blaze: O.O Is it me or are you a little more violent in this story?

Me: STFU!

**SPELLS**

_Levioso_: Makes the object you're thinking about disappear

_Lyosus Terio_: Freezes the object of your choice


End file.
